


The Storm Rages On

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Rain, Sleep, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: i was meant to be working. i wasn't.
Relationships: Eivor & Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Storm Rages On

A storm rages around Ravensthorpe. Rain is soaking through the dirt, muddying the path where everyone has walked, the wind is blowing so hard that Eivor _should_ be concerned about some of the tents that are littered around. _I must get supplies for those homes to be built._ Eivor is on night-watch. It varies, following the last attacks, but there is _always_ a small group of warriors watching the settlement as the residents are asleep.

Eivor is seated by the entrance to the longhouse, with a clear line of sight throughout the camp. The small fire is roaring away beside her, warming Eivor as well as a pot of stew. The camp is silent, aside from the weather, and Eivor has never felt so relaxed.

She prods the fire, while she sharpens her axe. This free time has given her plenty of time to think about everything that’s happened recently – Dag’s demise, Sigurd’s capture – and then departure from Ravensthorpe, the falling apart of Sigurd and Randvi’s relationship even.

It’s been a _long_ few weeks, and nothing seems to be letting up. The relationship between Randvi and Eivor – if that’s what it can be called – is strained, Eivor is called away so frequently from one ally or another, and Randvi is going through a tough time while coming to terms with the fallout of her relationship with Sigurd.

As Eivor wanders over to the door frame, she looks out over some of the buildings – Petra and Wallace are asleep. Eivor’s mind wanders to the day that she spent with Petra. They had fun, Eivor laughed like she hasn’t for many years. Hell, they almost kissed. But there was a voice in the back of her head, reminding Eivor that she has Randvi, even if whatever it is between them was formed from Randvi straying.

A few raindrops hit Eivor’s head, though she only steps out into the rain. It’s always refreshing in the rain, the fresh air, and the scent of damp grass. Eivor looks up at the sky as her mind drifts to her parents. She often ponders of what they would think if they knew who she has become, and the things that she has done.

Eivor’s eyes flitter around the camp, her eyes catch onto those of a fox, stalking a rabbit in the grass. She watches as the fox pounces and kills it with ease. _Life is unfair, little bunny._ She lets a small smile fall onto her face as she wanders around the camp, letting the rain dampen her skin, and free her of some of the weight on her shoulders.

Eventually, though, she makes her way back inside to dry off. While she sits at the fire, she loses herself staring into the flames. Her mind is a swirling pit of overwhelming thoughts – it’s as though it’s tangled thread and Eivor can’t find an end to begin unravelling.

“Eivor…” Randvi’s voice drifts through the longhouse as she stumbles from her quarters. Eivor glances over and lets a small smile hit her face.

“You’re awake?” Eivor asks, watching as Randvi sits beside her. Her head falls onto Eivor’s shoulders, it’s clear to see that she’s still tired.

“Weather… The gods must be angry” She murmurs, a point that’s further cemented when a crack of thunder and flash of lightning fills the sky. Eivor smiles, resting her arm over Randvi’s shoulders.

“Understandable with everything that’s happened as of late” Eivor murmurs, pulling an arrow from her quiver. She’s been meaning to speak to Gunnar about making some adjustments to make them more powerful and damaging, though she never has enough time to do so. There’s never enough time in the day. Randvi nods in response, though no words are spoken.

There’s nothing to say, in honesty.

Eivor yawns, staring into the fire again. Randvi smiles slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Eivor’s cheek.

“You should get some sleep, Randvi, or at least try to” Eivor comments. Randvi nods, though instead of going off to her quarters – which is what Eivor had expected, Randvi curls closer to Eivor and closes her eyes. Eivor smiles slightly and strokes her fingers through Randvi’s hair.

Eventually, the sun is rising and Eivor is relieved of her duty for the day. She stands, lifting Randvi in a bridal style. Randvi rouses slightly as she’s carried through to her bed, though not enough to comment on it.

Eivor smiles as she lays Randvi in the bed. She turns away, starting to head to her own quarters. She doesn’t get much further than the alliance map before Randvi is calling for her. Eivor wanders back over, leaning against a wooden beam as she looks to Randvi. She’s barely awake, her eyes are barely cracked.

“Stay with me, my love” She murmurs. Eivor smiles and agrees. She removes her armour – a task which takes much longer than necessary. Eivor shifts to sit on the edge of the bed as she removes her boots, though the feeling of Randvi’s hand stroking over some of the scars littering Eivor’s body has the warrior faltering slightly. She lifts Randvi’s hand, as best possible, and presses a soft kiss to Randvi’s palm, before laying back in the bed. She watches as Randvi curls up on her chest, and Eivor doesn’t hide her smile. Instead, she strokes her fingers through Randvi’s hair and down her back, an action that lulls them both to sleep.

The storm continues to rage outside of the longhouse, though Eivor and Randvi are curled around each other sharing some warmth. Above the blanket, the air is cold where it hits Eivor’s chest and shoulders. It doesn’t matter though, because Randvi is keeping her warm enough to last the night.

Should they be cautious, wary that someone may see them? Of course. Do they care? Hell no.

Eivor glances down to Randvi, who's snoring away on her chest. Without thinking, she presses a soft kiss to her lover's head, before trying to get some sleep herself.


End file.
